


Rainy Nights

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stormy night and the kids are scared. To calm them down, Ryuko tells them a bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

Ryuko sighed contentedly as she snuggled against Uzu's back, her arms wrapped loosely around his torso and holding him close to her. She nudged her nose gently against his back, smiling when he felt his hand wrap around hers, their fingers interlocking.

"Uzu," she mumbled against his skin.

"Hn?" Uzu groaned, already halfway to dream world. 

Ryuko smiled and pressed a kiss against Uzu's shoulder blade. "I'm cold," she said, her smile widening. Oh, she was _so_ lying, but the cold just gave her an excuse to cuddle her husband. That was certainly not an offer she was going to turn down. 

Uzu made a small groan in response before Ryuko pulled away and Uzu shifted in the bed so that he was facing Ryuko. He shot her a half hearted glare, he was almost asleep and quite comfortable where he was. Now he had to find another comfortable position before he could doze off. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as her arms wound around his torso. He leaned down and pecked her forehead gently before he buried his nose in her hair. 

"Better?" He asked, his eyelids already feeling heavy. Ryuko nodded, a content smile appearing on her lips as she relaxed against her husband's chest. Silence filled the room, save for the faint sound of rain outside. Their room light up very briefly, just for a second, and they registered the faint sound of thunder in the distance.

Ryuko bit her lip, fighting back a smile when she heard the patter of footsteps in the hall. "Here they come," she said.

Uzu groaned, exhausted. "Damn it," he grumbled before he rolled onto his back to wait for his kids. The door burst open only seconds later, Mika and Eiji running into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They yelled in alarm, their faces showing just how scared they were. Ryuko chuckled as she and Uzu scooted closer to the edges of the bed, making room for the kids. Ryuko patted the empty space between her and Uzu, and the twin three year olds clambered onto the bed before they squeezed into the space between their parents.

"Something wrong?" Uzu asked with a yawn, watching as Mika took the space next to Ryuko and Eiji took the spot next to him.

"There's thunder..." Mika whined, pulling the blanket up to her nose. 

Ryuko smiled at her sympathetically, brushing some of the girl's hair from her brow. "Aww, well, it's not too bad. Why don't you two stay here tonight?" Ryuko offered, tucking her two kids into bed.

Mika and Eiji's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can we?" They asked excitedly.

Uzu nodded, ruffling Eiji's hair. "Of course, want a story too?" Uzu asked, turning to Ryuko. The twins nodded and Ryuo smiled, searching her brain for some kind of story she could tell the kids. After a long moment or so, Ryuko smiled and turned to the twins, a story in her mind.

"Once upon a time..."

\---

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in the kingdom of Sain. He was handsome prince who was brave and strong, but he was also very kind and caring. He was very loyal to his queen and would do anything to protect her and his comrades and the people in his kingdom._

__One day, the handsome prince saw a beautiful princess from a neighboring kingdom while he was out on a walk by the lake._ _

___The princess was very pretty and she was the princess of the country, Ranu. There were secrets spreading around that the princess from Ranu was actually a captive princess, kidnapped from another kingdom._ _ _

____The prince wanted to make sure that the princess was okay, so he would check up on her everyday in the same spot where he first met saw her. Each time that the prince saw her though, the princess was always happy and smiling. So the prince believed that the princess was okay._ _ _ _

_____Some of the prince's comrades had heard that the prince was keeping an eye on the kidnapped princess, so they would tag along with the prince. Sometimes, the queen's maid would tag along, other days, it was the queen's royal knight, and occasionally, it was the queen's advisor._ _ _ _ _

______One day, the prince, the queen's advisor, royal knight, and maid went together to see the kidnapped princess. Suddenly an evil witch from Ranu came and spotted the prince and his friends. She attacked them with her powers, using her magical purple eye to cast a spell on the prince and his friends, turning them into stuffed animals, the prince had been turned into a frog doll!_ _ _ _ _ _

_______When the witch had left, a wandering knight wielding a red sword came had spotted the toys on the ground. Not sure what to do with them, the knight picked up the toys and went to see the queen of Sain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The knight with the red sword went to the queen and gave her the toys, telling the queen that they had found it by the lake. The queen stared at the toys for a moment before she gave them back to the knight, ordering the knight to deliver the toys to the kingdom of Ranu as gifts to the princess there. The knight accepted the task and set off for the kingdom of Ranu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________When the knight arrived in Ranu, they went to see the queen and delivered the dolls to her, stating that they were a gift from the queen of Sain. The queen of Ranu took the dolls and delivered it to the princess, who was actually being kept prisoner in Ranu. She was only let out once a day, and during that time, the evil witch from Ranu always kept an eye on the princess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The queen of Ranu gave the toys to the princess, who was very happy to receive them. She played with them a lot, especially the frog doll. The princess giggled to herself as she thought of all the fairy tales she heard of where the princess would kiss a frog and the frog would turn into a handsome prince. It was a tall tale that couldn't ever possibly happen. To humor herself, the princess kissed the frog toy. A bunch of smoke started to form around the toys, causing the princess to panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Suddenly the toys transformed back into the handsome prince, the queen's maid, royal knight, and advisor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh my!" The princess said in alarm. "Are you here to rescue me?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The prince turned to the maid, knight, and advisor who all nodded at the prince in return. "Yes, we are." The prince said as he began to look for an escape route._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The door to the princess's chambers opened, revealing the knight with the red sword. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The knight called. The prince grabbed the princess's hand as he and the others followed the knight with the red sword. Before they could reach the exit, the evil witch stopped them, using thin red spears to attack them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________The queen of Sain's advisor, maid, and royal knight all pulled out weapons of their own, as well as the prince did with his own weapon. After all, they were part of the queen's elite team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They defended themselves from the witch's attacks as they tried to head for the exit. They managed to escape the castle, but the princess was starting to fall behind and the witch was chasing after them! The witch attacked the princess with a thin red spear, but the others were too far away to defend the princess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________With all his effort, the prince ran back to the princess and blocked the spear, but it still injured the prince. The knight with the red sword rushed back to the witch, defeating it by cutting off its arms while the others helped the prince before they all went back to the castle in Sain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When they got back to the castle, the queen of Sain congratulated the knight with the red sword for completing their job. The queen also congratulated her elite team for protecting the princess and bringing the princess back to Sain. Thanks to the queen's BA doctor, the prince was healed perfectly. The princess was very happy to see the prince was okay and she told the prince that she loved him very much for protecting her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________When the prince was feeling better, he and the princess would sit together by the lake where they first met just to hang out and they lived happily ever after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryuko looked at her family as she finished her story. She smiled fondly seeing that the twins, and even Uzu, had fallen asleep during her story time. Uzu's arm was laying over the twins' tummy as he reached over to hold Ryuko's hand, the twins were tucked neatly in the blankets, the three of them all fast asleep. Happily, Ryuko leaned down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads before she also fell asleep alongside her beloved family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________FIN._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
